


Falling For You

by tigerclawblues



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerclawblues/pseuds/tigerclawblues
Summary: Cave and Greg go out for a walk in the cold.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i hope you enjoy my little storey :) i wrote this based on a prompt my friend chris (@sneezysoul) gave me ^^

Cave and Greg were walking together in the cold. Cave had decided to get out of the office for a moment. Stretch his legs and take in that frigid upper-Michigan air. Cave wasn’t a native to the state, and even though he’d lived here for a long time, the winters were always shockingly harsh to him. He hugged his arms to his sides, bundling up in his coat.

Greg, walking beside him, had cited fatigue from working hard all day as his reason for tagging along. 

Now they were returning to the facility. They didn’t speak much on their walk. Greg was a very quiet person by nature, and Cave was pretty sure his mouth was frozen shut from the  
cold.

Cave tried his best to watch his steps. It had been raining earlier in the day, and now the water on the sidewalk had frozen over. Slipping and falling on his ass in front of Greg  
would be an embarrassment Cave wasn’t emotionally ready to deal with.

So of course, that’s exactly what happened.

Cave was distracted for a moment, listening with surprise to the horn of a car as it passed by loudly. His body tried to skid to a halt at the noise, but the sidewalk had other plans  
for him. Cave slipped backward, falling over his own feet with a yelp. He threw his arms out behind himself instinctively to try and cushion the impact.

But… there was no impact. Cave felt a grip around his back and his stomach as Greg caught him, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to steady him.

Cave looked up at Greg. He’d saved him… He was…. holding him.

Cave should probably thank him, but his brain decided to temporarily go off the air.

“I love you.” The words came out before he could stop himself.

Greg let go of Cave, and they both paused to stare at each other with wide eyes.

Boy, was Cave’s face burning from the cold, or….. His mind raced to find some way to save face. “I MEAN UH. I LOVE…… your…. glasses?”

Greg didn’t say anything.

“THE FRAMES ARE REALLY THICK AND THEY MAKE YOUR EYES LOOK HUGE. IT’S FUNNY. HAH.”

Greg didn’t say anything. A knowing little smile was growing on his face.

Cave fixed Greg with a death glare. “Shut up.”

Infuriatingly, Greg didn’t stop smiling.

They continued on their walk, with Cave keeping a closer eye on where he stepped, though he had the occasional silly thought to try and slip again. Greg walked noticeably closer. Close enough for Cave to feel their sleeves touch a few times, and then their gloved hands…

Cave certainly felt a lot warmer than he had before.


End file.
